SasuSaku Hermosa Ilusión
by Kyara-xan
Summary: El Uchiha lo daba todo por ser más fuerte....pero nunca esperaba conseguirlo de esa manera.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

_**Otro agitado día estaba pasando, para el pelinegro era siempre igual…entrenamiento y más entrenamiento. Ciertamente eso no le importaba mucho9, puesto que gracias a eso estaba cada vez más cerca de su principal objetivo: Ser más fuerte que si propio hermano, al que deseaba ver con todas sus fuerzas asesinado con sus propias manos.**_

_**Se encontraba como siempre en aquella cueva, sentado en una gran roca y visiblemente molesto**_.

Sasuke: Orochimaru, me has hecho esperar mucho- _su mirada se dirigía hacia atrás_- ¿Cuándo pretendes seguir con el entrenamiento? Me estoy aburriendo.

_**De la oscuridad, una sombra se hacía presente, mostrando en unos segundos al dueño de esta, el cual se acercaba a paso lento y con una mano en su cintura.**_

Orochimaru : Sasuke-kun , tan impaciente como siempre – _sonríe macabramente_-

Sasuke: Hmph, no hables tanto y comencemos de una vez – _Toma su espada por el mango_-

Orochimaru: Antes de eso, quiero presentarte a unos seres que están ansiosos por servirte.

_**Hasta unos instantes los ojos azabaches habían cambiando repentinamente a un color carmesí. Sasuke miraba con curiosidad y molestia hacia la dirección de Orochimaru**_

Sasuke: Que quieres decir? No tengo tiempo para esto – _frunce el ceño_-

Orochimaru : Te aseguro que te gustarán y te servirán para hacerte más fuerte

_**Al decir esto, desaparece tras una huella de humo, seguido rápidamente por el Uchiha.**_

-**En Konoha**-

_**Daba otra vuelta a la página, esta continuación estaba muy interesante, y como no… era el más reciente que había salido a la venta. El tan esperado tomo 2 de "Icha Icha Paradise".**_

_**El peligris se encontraba sentado en unos de los tantos tejados de su aldea muy concentrado leyendo su mas preciado objeto, gracias a Dios que no tenia ninguna misión en esos momentos.**_

Kakashi se sobresaltó y abrió su ojo visible de una forma considerable

Kakashi: Como!? Que Jouliette no tendrá los hijos…!?

: Kakashi sensei!! – _una voz proveniente de otro lado se dejo escuchar, Kakashi miro despreocupadamente, tratando de superar el shock reciente._

_**La hermosa chica pelirosa gritaba el nombre de su sensei desde la calle mas cercana, agitaba agraciadamente sus brazos y tenía una radiante sonrisa que conquistaba a cualquiera. ( Y justamente eso estaba pasando con muchos de sus compañeros ninjas) Ella había cambiado mucho últimamente, había dejado su hermosa cabellera crecer hasta su cintura, su esbelta figura ayudaba a su traje ninja a verse más femenina que nunca (un peto rosado, falda a conjunto y obviamente pequeñas patas que llegaban a mitad de sus muslos) Sí, definitivamente era la envidia de toda kunoichi de la aldea.**_

Kakashi : Ara? Sakura? Hey! – _Levantando su mano como gesto de de saludo_

_**La chica salto al tejado, encontrándose de frente con su sensei**_

Sakura- Sensei, no se aburre de esos libros?- _hizo un gesto de "no tiene remedio" en su cara_.

Kakashi: - _posando su mano detrás de la cabeza_- Ha ha ha..

Sakura: Bueno, no he venido a decirle eso , ha visto a Naruto? Desde que volvió de su última misión ha estado desaparecido, me tiene algo preocupada…

Kakashi: Ah… Naruto… esta con Jiraya-sama entrenando en los bosques .

Sakura: Entrenando otra vez? Bueno, era de esperarse de Naruto… Pasare a buscar a Sai y luego iremos a buscarlo, hemos sido invocados por Tsunade –sama - _Se da media vuelta y regresa su mirada a su sensei_- Muchas gracias Sensei, nos veremos dentro de un rato- _La chica se disponía a irse cuando algo se lo impedio rápidamente-_

Kakashi: Sakura!!! – _la soltó de su brazo mirándola con ojos determinados_-

Sakura: Sen…sei?

Kakashi: No te olvides de algo muy importante, algo que me permitirá vivir el resto de mis días…

_**Ok, esto la superaba… que quería decir Kakashi-sensei? La estaba poniendo nerviosa.**_

Kakashi: Sakura… - _se acerca sin quitar su firme mirada_- Tienes que hacerlo…

Sakura: - _Ruborizada_- Que quiere de—

Kakashi: Tienes que pedirle a Jiraya-sensei que continúe con el volumen 3!!!! Yo no podre verlo dentro de un tiempo y como ahora tendrás la oportunidad de verlo, todo depende de ti, mi vida depende de ti.

_**Un gran balde de agua fría le había caído a la chica, ahora le encajaba el comportamiento tan extraño de su sensei, se sentía aliviada y enfadada a la vez.**_

Sakura: No me asuste de esa forma otra vez sensei! … Está bien, le diré a Jiraya-sama su recado –_resoplo con alivio y desapareció en un instante_-

_**Un chico con expresión seria se encontraba dibujando un cuadro cerca del lago, el ambiente estaba tranquilo hasta que su temperamental compañera hizo presencia. Sin embargo, esto no lo quito de su trabajo, seguía dibujando como si aun permaneciera solo.**_

Sai: Que tal Sakura, creo saber a que vienes.

Sakura: Sai, es cierta la información que recibiste? Tsunade-sama no me había dicho nada hasta hace unos instantes.

_**El chico dejo su lápiz reposando a un lado del cuadro y miro a la chica sin ninguna expresión en particular.**_

Sai: Es información externa a Konoha, y como soy espía me entere de esta antes que todos. Mmm… mejor vayamos a buscar a Naruto, veo que Tsunade-sama quiere hacer su movimiento antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

_**En un par de minutos,ambos miembros del equipo de Kakashi se encontraban corriendo entre los árboles del bosque , encontrando a un Naruto tirado en el suelo y muy dañado. Estaba exhausto con su entrenamiento.**_

Naruto: Ero sennin, por fin pude hacerlo…- _el rubio ,a pesar de sus heridas, tenía una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, estaba satisfecho con su logro-_

Jiraya se encontraba apoyado en un árbol cercano, estaba igual de exhausto que su discípulo pero mostraba un poco menos de daño que este mismo. Justo en el momento que iba a articular una palabra hacia el rubio, sus ojos se posaron en el bosque.

: Naruto! Jiraya-sama!

Sai y Sakura los habían encontrado, estos se sorprendieron del desastre que había alrededor de su compañero y el sensei de este.

Jiraya: SA-KU-RA-¡! – los ojos del pervertido sensei se iluminaron al ver la belleza de Konoha. Al momento de acercase a la chica, fue interrumpido por su discípulo quien lo había golpeado con molestia. Sin embargo, al voltearse al ver a la chica, tenia la misma mirada de admiración del viejo, pero esta era más pura…mostraba un amor que había mantenido con él durante muchos años.

Naruto: Sakura-chan!!! Vienes por nuestra cita!? Dattebayo! – _se agitaba alegremente, haciendo caso omiso a sus heridas._

Sakura: Baka! He venido por algo importante, Tsunade-sama nos ha invocado … hay noticias sobre Sasuke-kun, lo han visto cerca de la aldea de la Niebla.

El ambiente cambio radicalemente, este se volvió tenso y los ojos del rubio se ensancharon con sorpresa.

Naruto: Sasuke? Vamos ahora mismo! – _El ojiazul estaba dispuesto a ir directamente a la aldea vecina sin vacilar, pero una mano agarro de su chaqueta impidiendo la ida del chico._

Sakura: Primero- _Dijo mientras lo soltaba_- tenemos que ir a recibir las ordenes de Tsunade-sama

Naruto: tsk! Vamos donde la Obachan ahora mismo entonces! – desaparece-

_**Sai lo había seguido al instante. Cuando Sakura estaba dispuesta a irse recordó las palabras de Kakashi-sensei y se las hizo saber a Jiraya. Había cumplido con el deseo de su sensei y sabia que el estaría eternamente agradecido.**_

_Jiraya cambio drásticamente su mirada, esta mostraba seriedad._ –Sakura, tengan cuidado, especialmente tú.


	2. Falsa Visión

_**El ojiazul se encontraba corriendo desesperadamente. En la aldea se abría paso entre la gente y saltaba de tejado en tejado velozmente, quería llegar lo antes posible al despacho de la Godaime**_**.**

Naruto- _abriendo bruscamente las puertas_- Tsunade- Obachan! Sakura-chan ha di-! –

_**El imprudente rubio recibe un hit en la cabeza en tiempo récord por parte de la Godaime, la ponía furiosa que le dijera abuela… pero rápidamente recobró la cordura y se sentó en su despacho, regresando al tema que los convocaba**_

Tsunade: Lo sé, partirán inmediatamente, esta es una misión de Rango S – _Esta vez, se notaba preocupada de sobremanera…sabía lo que se encontraba allá y no podría evitarlo…_-Sin embargo… -_suspiró y miró detenidamente a la chica de cabellera larga que se encontraba formada a la derecha de su compañero_- Sakura, tú serás el líder del equipo, irán Sai,Kakashi y Naruto.

Naruto: Sakura-chan? Pero estará Kakashi-sensei con nosotros!

Tsunade: Naruto! … Sólo cumplan con mis órdenes, sé lo que hago.

_**Sakura al ver a su Sensei sintió una punzada que no supo describir. Sabía que algo no andaba bien con ella y que el cambio de líder no era peculiar.**_

Sakura: Esta bien Tsunade-sama , me hare cargo del equipo – _Sí, confiaba en su sensei… esta misión la involucraría más a ella que a sus compañeros, y Tsunade sabía lo que deseaba su discípula, lo sabía muy bien._

Tsunade: -_suspiró_- Muy Bien, equipo de Sakura…comiencen la búsqueda!

Todos: Hai! –_desaparecen_-

------------------------------------------  
_**Aquellos ojos azabache observaban con indiferencia a dos figuras que parecían ser unos simples ninjas. Uno masculino y el otro femenino.**_

Sasuke: Y estos…son mis aliados? – _Mira irónicamente a su a su "sensei" con su sharingan activado_– No jodas conmigo, me haces perder tiempo valioso.

Orochimaru: Ha ha ha..Sasuke-kun… no son simples aliados. Kabuto ha trabajado arduamente en ellos para hacerlos útil – _se acerca al ninja masculino_- observa bien.

_**El ninja tenía el cabello corto y color marrón, sus ojos oscuros no mostraban expresión alguna y carecía notoriamente de sentimientos.**_

Orochimaru: Él es Kuso, el más fuerte de los dos…y ella es – _se acerca a la chica_- Saki, la más inteligente.

_**La chica era dueña de una larga melena roja y ojos oscuros, se notaba seria, y al igual que su compañero, carecía de sentimiento alguno.**_

-_Sasuke hizo un gesto de repugnancia_ – Que pretendes que haga con estos estorbos?

_**El pálido ser solo sonrió y paso la lengua por sus labios, un gesto bastante desagradable para los demás, el Uchiha notaba que se divertía como nunca, que jodido más grande.**_

Orochimaru: Kuso,Saki! Entretengan a Sasuke.

Ambos: Como ordene, Orochimaru-sama – _se inclinan ante él_-

Sasuke: Que diablos hablas –_toma su espada por el puño e inmediatamente toma posición de combate_- tsk!

¿?: TEMEEEEEEE!!!!!!!

-_Al escuchar ese grito, Sasuke fija detenidamente su mirada_ – Naruto…

Naruto (?) : Sasuke! No te dejare escapar esta vez!!

Sasuke: Tú… como has tomado esa apariencia -_frunce el ceño_-

¿?: Sasuke Kun!...

Sasuke : Tu también …- _desvia la mirada hacia la chica_- Sakura…

Orochimaru: Ha ha ha ¡! Sorprendido, Sasuke? Pueden transformarse en cualquier persona y adaptarse a la personalidad de esta… incluso poseer la mente si es necesario.

Sasuke: -_Abandonando su posición de pelea y despegando su mano del mango de su espada, dio medio giro con expresión mas molesta que de costumbre_-Como sea, ire a mi dormitorio – _El pelinegro sabía que Orochimaru había tocado un punto débil, la iba a pagar con creces, esta jodida serpiente iba acumulando puntos para hacer aún más dolorosa su muerte._ – Hmph, que molesto…- _murmuró entre dientes y apenas cerró sus ojos, recordó una dulce voz gritando su nombre_- **Diablos…**-_no pudo descansar, la voz seguía repercutiéndole una y otra vez, abriendo una herida que daba por cerrada y borrada._


	3. Encuentros

Naruto: Sakura-chan!!! Vas muy rápido! – _El rubio gritaba mientras saltaban de árbol en árbol- __  
_  
_**Su compañera no se detuvo ni regreso su mirada hacia su compañero, sólo pronuncio una frase y no despegaba su vista hacia el frente**_

Sakura: Naruto, si no nos apresuramos, existe una gran posibilidad de que ya no se encuentren en la misma posición! – _Sakura sentía el peso de ser líder de equipo, y no podía permitirse fallar de ninguna forma…quería verlo aunque sea una vez más, una vez más su cuerpo, sus ojos, su cabello….-_

Kakashi se limitaba a seguir a su extraña nueva líder – Tan energéticos que Sali- _de la nada, fue forzosamente interrumpido por un kunai, esquivándolo ágilmente, el peligris remueve su protector mostrando su sharingan y buscando al atacante oculto entre el bosque-_

_**Sakura y Naruto se reunieron con su sensei , ambos con kunais en sus manos. Atrás, Sai permanecía en alerta, buscando algún tipo de movimiento sospechoso**_**.**

Naruto: Da la cara cobarde!

¿?: Hmph tanto tiempo… Usoratonkashi.

_**Los ojos de los ninjas de konoha se abrieron como cuencos ¿Acaso no tenían ellos que encontrar al objetivo y no viceversa? Al Diablo, eso ya no importaba. Él estaba ahí.**_

Naruto: Sasuke… - _vio al Uchiha salir entre la sombra de los árboles_- Sasuke!!

Sasuke: Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi-sensei y Sai, hmph .. a que han venido? Tantas ansias tienen por ser eliminados? Pues bien… - _el pelinegro comienza rápidamente a realizar sellos de jutsu._  
_  
__Kakashi miró a sus antiguos alumnos y les gritó_- Naruto! Sakura! Ustedes quédense aquí. Si tenemos que detener a Sasuke debemos primero eliminar a Orochimaru, y yo-

**No**. –e_l peligris miró a la chica que acababa de pronunciar esa palabra_- Kakashi-sensei , recuerde que estoy a cargo de la misión. Yo y Sai seguiremos en la búsqueda de Orochimaru, usted y Naruto se quedaran deteniendo a Sasuke, son los únicos que pueden contra el Sharingan…lo sabe- _la pelirosa no podía sentirse más miserable, quería estar junto a Sasuke y no despegarse de ese lugar por nada del mundo, pero debía como líder asegurarse de que su ex compañero regresara sano y salvo a Konoha… sin ninguna serpiente pisándole los talones._

Naruto : Sakura-chan , tu no podrás contra Orochimaru!

Sakura: Lo sé, solo encontraremos su guarida y nos aseguraremos que no la deje, Sai enviara un mensajero con ustedes cuando la encontremos – _la ojijade le hizo un giño con una amplia y dulce sonrisa hacia el rubio, dándole muestra de confianza y despreocupación_- Solo no se maten- _esta vez estaba con un rostro triste_-

_**El expectador de cabellera negra miro la escena, se bufó y lanzo otro kunai explosivo, dando inicio a la batalla entre él y dos ninjas de Konoha. Con la clara diferencia que uno quería matarlos y los otros dos solo se defendían y trataban de no ir más alla de dejar inconsciente al serio chico**_**.**

.  
_**El bosque se hacía eterno y Sakura sentía unas ansias increíble de pegar media vuelta con cada paso que daba, pero algo se lo impedía… sabía que había algo mal, algo estaba mal en el encuentro de hace unos instantes… su corazón no latía a mil como solía hacerlo hace tiempo con sólo pensar en él ¿Acaso no sentía nada por el chico ahora? No podía darse la idea de que eso fuera cierto. Una voz la saco de sus pensamientos**_

Sai: Sakura! Estamos a 10 minutos de llegar a nuestro destino, gira- _sin siquiera pestañear un kunai alcanzó el brazo de Sai, haciéndole detener su paso y el de su compañera._

_Sakura rastreaba el área hasta llegar con una sombra de pie sobre un árbol cercano_- Kabuto…-_frunce el ceño_-

Kabuto: Ha ha ha… Veo que ya han visto a su "compañero" y dos se quedaron saludándolo… sin embargo – _mira fríamente a Sai_- tú no deberías estar aquí, solo la chica ha sido invitada a encontrarse con Orochimaru-sama.

Sakura: Como? Solamente yo? Que te traes Kabuto!?

Kabuto: Si quieres salvar a Sasuke mas te vale seguir mis palabras pequeña, si quieres morir con tu compañero te quedas entonces.

Sai: Vete, yo me arreglaré con este tipo, cuando termine daré aviso a  
Naruto y Kakashi – _mira a Sakura, quien se veía confusa_- Estaré bien, recuerda que no soy débil como tú- _Alzó su brazo hacia atrás y saco un rollo de su espalda, rapidamente hizo unas águilas negras que se desplegaron del papel._

Sakura: Ni hablar! No te dejare aquí solo! Kabuto es muy poderoso y-

Sai: VETE! – _se lanza contra Kabuto, quién recibe el ataque y se muestra ileso ante el. __  
_  
_  
__La pelirosa miro firmemente a su compañero, estaba haciendo lo mismo que ella hace uno instantes atrás cuando miraba a Naruto… quería que confiara en él_- asintió- Esperare por ustedes- _desapareció adentrándose al bosque nuevamente._

Sasuke: Orochimaru, ya acabé con estos tipos, aburrido.  
_**  
**__**El chico estaba sentado en una pila de cadáveres, habían sido eliminados en cosa de segundos.**_

Orochimaru: He he he…Sasuke, te has vuelto muy fuerte. Pondré a prueba tus capacidades mentales, Saki!  
**  
**_**Una figura hace aparición frente a su amo, haciendo reverencia y esperando sus órdenes.**_

Orochimaru: Busca en el corazón de Sasuke, convierte lo que más desea en su peor pesadilla.

Saki: Como usted ordene, Orochimaru-sama – l_a chica se levanta y dirige su mirada al Uchiha, da un paso adelante y desaparece, haciendo presencia en un instante al lado de Sasuke y tocándole el hombro_- Entendido. – _Gira su cabeza en dirección a Orochimaru y asiente_ – La chica de cabello rosa.  
**  
**_**Sasuke al escuchar a la ninja decir aquello sintió su cuerpo tenso y ya no podía pensar claramente a lo que se referían, si se referían aquella chica que él pensaba y planeaban hacerle algo, los mataría endemoniadamente de la peor forma que se le podría ocurrir.**_

Oorchimaru: Muy bien, le daremos ambiente al encuentro, no me decepciones Sasuke.


	4. Recuerdo Doloroso

_**Hermosos pétalos caían danzantes de un enorme árbol de cerezo, la noche denotaba una hermosa Luna llena que bañaba con su manto todo el lugar, haciéndolo ver tan mágico e irreal a la vez. El ojinegro se encontró en medio de aquel escenario, su gesto no cambio en absoluto, pero se dedico a contemplar la escena frente a él, registro con rápidas miradas, encontrando una pequeña silueta escondida tras el árbol. Se detuvo a mirar y se quedo por un momento en blanco**_**.**

¿?: Sasuke-kun…-_la figura dejo verse ante la luz de la luna, se veía tímida y hay que decirlo…más hermosa que nunca. __  
_  
Sasuke: Tsk! Mierda Orochimaru, que pretendes mostrándome esto!? – _Sus ojos azabaches cambiaron a unos carmesí, estaba molesto y tenía que encontrar al jodido que jugaba con él._

Sakura: Sasuke-kun…me asustas…que está pasando? – l_a chica se acercaba tímidamente hacia el molesto vengador, dejando caer pequeños cristales de sus ojos jades, estaba asustada._

_**Sasuke la miro con sorpresa e incredibilidad, no podía creer lo real que se veía todo esto…**_**  
**  
Sasuke: Aléjate de mi, deja esa apariencia de inmediato – _El ninja se arremetió contra la chica asustada, dejándola aprisionada entre el árbol y sus brazos, la miraba con frialdad_- He dicho que la dejes.

Sakura: No se qué dices Sasuke-kun…me haces daño! Que es lo que ocurre!? Yo tampoco entiendo nada!! – _Las lágrimas salían a borbotones cada vez que articulaba palabra, Sin embargo, logró calmarse un momento y logró contenerse unos instantes, penetrando su mirada con la de él y alzando sus manos aprisionando su rostro, obligándolo a mantenerse ahí, junto a ella_- Puedes confiar en mí, no sé donde estamos, pero estamos juntos… es lo que deseaste todos estos años. Eres mi vida ahora y yo soy la tuya…  
**  
**_**Sasuke abrió sus ojos regresándolos a la normalidad, estos mostraban un dejo de tristeza y confusión…no…había algo más…desesperación. Se sentía como la verdadera Sakura, igual de suave, sus cabellos más largos de los que recordaba seguían siendo de esa seda rosa hermosa…y esos ojos… esos ojos que había añorado por tanto… **_

**Volvió forzosamente a la realidad, aunque quería creer que era todo real.**

Sasuke: Escucha, no sé qué pretendes ni porque has tomado esa forma, pero- _su voz fue cortada por un repentino beso que lo tomo por sorpresa._

_**Intentó zafarse de ella, pero sus deseos le ganaron, aquel beso había sido el detonador de todo. La chica lo besaba tiernamente hasta que él la agarró y la empujó duramente contra el árbol. Ella abrió la boca sin aire y él beso sus labios abiertos, y entonces, la besó más duro de nuevo, lo hizo con pasión y desesperación. Alzo sus brazos abrazándola y apegándola a su cuerpo cada vez más, una de sus manos se enlazaba con la suave cabellera rosa, haciéndola juguetear con sus dedos. La otra mano, acariciaba sus pómulos con delicadeza**_**.**

Sakura: Sasu…ke- l_ogró articular la chica, apenas se hubiese separado unos centímetros para tomar aire, ambos jadeaban pesadamente y la presión se sentía subir cada vez más._

_**Sasuke la miró soñadoramente, pero un golpe a la realidad lo derrumbó, sabía que algo andaba mal y sabía perfectamente que tenía que salir de ahí de algún modo, soltó el agarre de ella de inmediato.**_

Sakura: Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke: Esto me cabrea, tu imagen me cabrea, tus ojos, tu piel, tu cabello, tu boca…todo tuyo me cabrea. SIEMPRE lo ha hecho, acaso no puedes dejar siquiera una noche en paz? Una miserable noche sin pensar en ti, sin desearte a mi lado, sin sufrir tu distancia en silencio? – _Sin quitar los ojos de ella, se limito a tomar el mango de su espada con su mano derecha y la miro detenidamente, alzó la espada, dejándola a centímetros del cuello de ella._

Sakura: Es...eso...lo que sientes? Quieres que desaparezca y así poder dejarte vivir tranquilo? Acaso no podrás nunca sonreír si estoy en este mundo? NO ME QUIERES? – l_a chica mientras hacía pregunta tras otra, esbozaba una macabra sonrisa, tomando un pequeño kunai que mantenía oculto en sus caderas._

Sasuke: Me conozco mejor que nadie- _una sonrisa arrogante se asomo por la cara del Uchiha_- Cuando me fui de la aldea una chica intentó detenerme. No sabes lo que sentí cuando escuché aquellas palabras, desde ese día me poseía la sed de venganza y poder, pero también había un cable a tierra que me recordaba lo humano que seguía siendo. Ella estuvo en mi mente todos estos años y hasta el día de hoy la deseo entre mis brazos e incluso he pensado en dejarlo todo por ella…maldito orgullo…maldito ego…- _Su mirada fría hizo temblar a la chica _– Me decía a mi mismo que debía vengar a mi clan, matar al ser que me había arrebatado lo que más había amado, así podría estar tranquilo y sería capaz de proteger lo que más amo en estos momentos. Mi razón de existir.

Sakura: Entonces, Prefieres dejarme y seguir con tu venganza, no te importo.  
**  
**_**Él la miro por unos segundos intensos, grabando cada detalle de la chica.**_

Sasuke: Pues…-_tomo firmemente su espada_- NO ME IMPORTAS-A_l decir esto, Sasuke enterró su espada fieramente en el cuello de la chica, haciendo salpicar sangre en la cara de este._

Sasuke: La que me importa es Sakura- a_gito su espada en el aire, limpiándola de todo rastro de sangre que había quedado impregnada en ella. _  
**  
**_**La ilusión se estaba desvaneciendo, dejando ver el verdadero cadáver frente a él, el inerte cuerpo de Saki, quien habría muerto por un ataque mortal al cuello.**_

Sasuke: Basta de mierda Orochimaru, has conseguido cabrearme enserio esta vez. Sal para mandarte al infierno en estos momentos!

Orochimaru: No creo que sea necesario mi estimado recipiente – d_e la oscuridad, solo se podía divisar la cara pálida de este_- mientras te divertías me aseguraba de que tu obsequio no se estropeara, no seas malagradecido- _dicho esto, se acercaba paso a paso hacia el cabreado Uchiha, quien vio que el desagradable ser tenía algo en sus brazos, el cual fue lanzado a los pies de él. __  
_

Sasuke quedo pálido.


	5. Decisión

_**Sasuke no daba crédito a lo que veía, el bulto a sus pies no era un cuerpo cualquiera, sino una hermosa peli rosa que había visto hace unos minutos atrás.**_

Sasuke: Sakura…? – _Arrodillándose para tocar a la chica, noto que sus manos tiritaban y sus pies flaqueaban, intentó hablar y le resulto casi imposible articular palabra_- ..Que…te han... – _logró darla vuelta delicadamente y sus ojos se ensancharon aún más_- Esa herida…

Orochimaru: La has hecho tú, pero no fue tan fatal como lo fue para Saki…- _sonríe_- Ahora comprendes que no era tan irreal lo que has vivido, Saki controlaba la mente de esa mocosa y recibía todo lo que le hicieran a la persona que controlaba- _se bufó_- Claro que la kunoichi no se rendía nunca y peleo dentro de su propio cuerpo…esto causo que recibiera parte del golpe.

_**La serpiente comenzó a reírse macabramente mientras miraba la escena**_.

_Una expresión ilegible se asomo en la cara del Uchiha. No quería aceptar las palabras de aquel ser, pero sabía que lo que tenia frente a él verdadero amor de su vida._ – ¿Porque lo has hecho? _– Miró con odio puro al asesino que seguía mofándose de él, activando su sharingan-_

Orochimaru: Solo lo hice para ayudarte Sasuke, ahora no tendrás ningún impedimento para ser más fuerte, ya no estarás preocupado ni pensando todo el tiempo en esa buena para nada. Serás perfecto para ser mi nuevo recipiente! _– mostró un rostro desquiciado y reía aun mas fuerte-_

Sasuke: Mas fuerte?.... – _miró a Sakura y la tomo tiernamente entre sus brazos, la aferró y vio como salía a borbotones la sangre de su cuello, sintió un pequeño gemido y supo que ella aún estaba consciente, esto lo tranquilizo un poco…solo un poco – _

_Sakura abrió pesadamente sus ojos y de alguna forma logró alzar su mano a la mejilla del chico, acariciándolo en forma tranquilizadora_- Estoy bien….mejor que nunca…-tosió- ..Por fin…lo…Has…dicho…- s_onrió tranquilamente, y unas pequeñas lágrimas se asomaron por sus hermosos ojos, manchándose con sangre al recorrer sus mejillas._

Sasuke: Sakura! – _Tomó la mano que lo acariciaba y acercó sus temblorosos labios a la oreja de ella_- No me hagas esto, no ahora que lo sabes…_- susurró y poso su cara contra la mejilla de ella-_  
**  
****OROCHIMARU!!!**  
**  
**_**El rubio hizo aparición junto a su sensei, se veían exhaustos y muy dañados.**_

Naruto: Tú!-_lo señalo con el pulgar_- han dañado gravemente a Sai y puede que muera por tu culpa! Donde diablos tienes a Sakura-chan!!!! – _la rabia lo estaba poseyendo y no pudo percatarse por unos minutos de la escena que había a un lado de él._

Orochimaru: Tenemos compañía eh? – _Posó una mano en su cadera_- veo que Kabuto logró su trabajo, no asi con Kuso por lo visto-_frunció el ceño_-

Kakashi: Logré ver que no era el verdadero Sasuke con mi sharingan- _El peligris se encontraba apoyado en una muralla, sangraba por todos lados y le costaba respirar con normalidad-_

**-BASTA-.**

_**Ambos ninjas vieron en dirección a la voz y sus ojos se abrieron como platos.**_

Sasuke: Por esto era que no querían que vinieran! – _La mirada que se posaba en la chica cambió por unos segundos para ver a su ex compañero y sensei-_

Naruto: Sas-! – _No termino de articular palabras al ver el charco de sangre que había a los pies de Sasuke, alzó su mirada para ver que tan grave debía estar para perder tal cantidad de sangre, pero solo se encontró con la peor sorpresa de su vida…la sangre no era de él, era de la chica que amaba_- No…Sakura…chan…-_sus rodillas cayeron como plomo al suelo, el rubio había entrado en estado de shock_-

_Sasuke se levantó con la chica en sus brazos y espero unos segundos_- Kakashi, llévate a Naruto de aquí, no me buscarán nunca más, no estaré- _al decir esto, vio un pequeño asentimiento de su sorprendido ex sensei, se veía más consternado que nunca, pero al menos podía razonar._

Kakashi: Me encargaré de Naruto y los demás en Konoha- _miró con tristeza a sus antiguos alumnos_- Adiós, Sasuke…Sakura…- _una invisible lágrima pudo haberse asomado por sus ojos, sin embargo, era casi imposible... Kakashi había vivido una vez esto y se había entrenado duramente para no ser incompetente ante tal catástrofe. Tomó al rubio y lanzo una última mirada,saltando y desapareciendo al instante_

Orochimaru: Me encargare de ellos mas tarde.

Sasuke: No lo harás – _lo miró con su sharingan activado_- Te mantendré ocupado unos minutos, repugnante serpiente.

Orochimaru: Veo que llegó la hora de tener mi cuerpo nuevo, este ya se está deteriorando –_bufó irónicamente_-

Sasuke: Si estás seguro de ganar, dame unos minutos con ella a solas- _su mirada se volvió a la cara angelical de la chica, quien se veía en paz_-

Orochimaru: Interesante, mientras más dolor tengas. Más fuerte serás… te esperaré en la sala de entrenamiento- _desaparece_-_**Sasuke no daba crédito a lo que veía, el bulto a sus pies no era un cuerpo cualquiera, sino una hermosa peli rosa que había visto hace unos minutos atrás.**_

Sasuke: Sakura…? – _Arrodillándose para tocar a la chica, noto que sus manos tiritaban y sus pies flaqueaban, intentó hablar y le resulto casi imposible articular palabra_- ..Que…te han... – _logró darla vuelta delicadamente y sus ojos se ensancharon aún más_- Esa herida…

Orochimaru: La has hecho tú, pero no fue tan fatal como lo fue para Saki…- _sonríe_- Ahora comprendes que no era tan irreal lo que has vivido, Saki controlaba la mente de esa mocosa y recibía todo lo que le hicieran a la persona que controlaba- _se bufó_- Claro que la kunoichi no se rendía nunca y peleo dentro de su propio cuerpo…esto causo que recibiera parte del golpe.

_**La serpiente comenzó a reírse macabramente mientras miraba la escena**_.

_Una expresión ilegible se asomo en la cara del Uchiha. No quería aceptar las palabras de aquel ser, pero sabía que lo que tenia frente a él verdadero amor de su vida._ – ¿Porque lo has hecho? _– Miró con odio puro al asesino que seguía mofándose de él, activando su sharingan-_

Orochimaru: Solo lo hice para ayudarte Sasuke, ahora no tendrás ningún impedimento para ser más fuerte, ya no estarás preocupado ni pensando todo el tiempo en esa buena para nada. Serás perfecto para ser mi nuevo recipiente! _– mostró un rostro desquiciado y reía aun mas fuerte-_

Sasuke: Mas fuerte?.... – _miró a Sakura y la tomo tiernamente entre sus brazos, la aferró y vio como salía a borbotones la sangre de su cuello, sintió un pequeño gemido y supo que ella aún estaba consciente, esto lo tranquilizo un poco…solo un poco – _

_Sakura abrió pesadamente sus ojos y de alguna forma logró alzar su mano a la mejilla del chico, acariciándolo en forma tranquilizadora_- Estoy bien….mejor que nunca…-tosió- ..Por fin…lo…Has…dicho…- s_onrió tranquilamente, y unas pequeñas lágrimas se asomaron por sus hermosos ojos, manchándose con sangre al recorrer sus mejillas._

Sasuke: Sakura! – _Tomó la mano que lo acariciaba y acercó sus temblorosos labios a la oreja de ella_- No me hagas esto, no ahora que lo sabes…_- susurró y poso su cara contra la mejilla de ella-_  
**  
****OROCHIMARU!!!**  
**  
**_**El rubio hizo aparición junto a su sensei, se veían exhaustos y muy dañados.**_

Naruto: Tú!-_lo señalo con el pulgar_- han dañado gravemente a Sai y puede que muera por tu culpa! Donde diablos tienes a Sakura-chan!!!! – _la rabia lo estaba poseyendo y no pudo percatarse por unos minutos de la escena que había a un lado de él._

Orochimaru: Tenemos compañía eh? – _Posó una mano en su cadera_- veo que Kabuto logró su trabajo, no asi con Kuso por lo visto-_frunció el ceño_-

Kakashi: Logré ver que no era el verdadero Sasuke con mi sharingan- _El peligris se encontraba apoyado en una muralla, sangraba por todos lados y le costaba respirar con normalidad-_

**-BASTA-.**

_**Ambos ninjas vieron en dirección a la voz y sus ojos se abrieron como platos.**_

Sasuke: Por esto era que no querían que vinieran! – _La mirada que se posaba en la chica cambió por unos segundos para ver a su ex compañero y sensei-_

Naruto: Sas-! – _No termino de articular palabras al ver el charco de sangre que había a los pies de Sasuke, alzó su mirada para ver que tan grave debía estar para perder tal cantidad de sangre, pero solo se encontró con la peor sorpresa de su vida…la sangre no era de él, era de la chica que amaba_- No…Sakura…chan…-_sus rodillas cayeron como plomo al suelo, el rubio había entrado en estado de shock_-

_Sasuke se levantó con la chica en sus brazos y espero unos segundos_- Kakashi, llévate a Naruto de aquí, no me buscarán nunca más, no estaré- _al decir esto, vio un pequeño asentimiento de su sorprendido ex sensei, se veía más consternado que nunca, pero al menos podía razonar._

Kakashi: Me encargaré de Naruto y los demás en Konoha- _miró con tristeza a sus antiguos alumnos_- Adiós, Sasuke…Sakura…- _una invisible lágrima pudo haberse asomado por sus ojos, sin embargo, era casi imposible... Kakashi había vivido una vez esto y se había entrenado duramente para no ser incompetente ante tal catástrofe. Tomó al rubio y lanzo una última mirada,saltando y desapareciendo al instante_

Orochimaru: Me encargare de ellos mas tarde.

Sasuke: No lo harás – _lo miró con su sharingan activado_- Te mantendré ocupado unos minutos, repugnante serpiente.

Orochimaru: Veo que llegó la hora de tener mi cuerpo nuevo, este ya se está deteriorando –_bufó irónicamente_-

Sasuke: Si estás seguro de ganar, dame unos minutos con ella a solas- _su mirada se volvió a la cara angelical de la chica, quien se veía en paz_-

Orochimaru: Interesante, mientras más dolor tengas. Más fuerte serás… te esperaré en la sala de entrenamiento- _desaparece_-


	6. Caricias al Corazón

_**El pelinegro se encontraba parado en la oscuridad, en sus brazos sostenía a la chica que tantas veces vio en sus pensamientos, que tanto deseó a su lado… pero su maldito orgullo era demasiado grande para aceptarlo en aquel entonces…se había convencido que vivía solamente para ser un vengador**_**.**

**YA NO ERA ASI**, _**estaba con ella, pero no como él lo imaginaba, definitivamente nunca fue esa forma.**_**  
**  
Sakura: Sasu…ke…- _los ojos jades se abrieron y al posarse sobre el rostro de él, chispeaban algo…amor, compasión y…tristeza._

_**Sasuke miró sus ojos y la acarició, limpio la sangre proveniente de sus heridas con su manga y luego la contempló. Ahí se vio, lo que hace muchos años no había pasado, lágrimas descontroladas se escapaban de sus ojos, había explotado, no lo aguantaba más…no podía…**_

_**Ella se veía ligeramente sorprendida, al segundo dibujo una dulce sonrisa en su rostro, las heridas le dolían horrores, pero estaba feliz de estar con él en esos momentos**_**.**

Sakura: Sas- _tosió sangre_-uhg.. –_articular palabra alguna le dolía y hacia arder su destrozada garganta, intentó ignorar el dolor_ – No…llores…-_su cuerpo se estremeció con un dolor infernal, sentía como si la estuvieran quemando viva_-

_**Sasuke abrió sus ojos a más no poder, el dolor que se reflejaba en ellos era como si él estuviera sintiendo lo mismo que ella… lo destrozaba verla así. Cerró sus ojos un momento, necesitaba desconectarse de todo, necesitaba pensar con claridad y engañarse de que todo estaría bien.**_

Sasuke: Muy bien – _suspiró y abrió los ojos, había activado su sharingan y su mirada demostraba determinación y frialdad, pero sus lágrimas aún recorriendo sus mejillas lo delataban_- Sakura…- _Pronunció su nombre con tal dulzura que el mismo se sorprendió_- Detendré este calvario, nos reuniremos de nuevo, nos separaremos y nos volveremos a reunir, lo juro.

_**Sakura lo miró con incrédula y sintió los ojos de su amado sobre los de ella, la habitación pareció dar vueltas y su vista se nubló completamente…todo quedo en silencio y oscuro.**_

_**Abrió sus ojos jades soñadoramente, al levantarse del piso se vio en un lugar totalmente diferente, rodeado de árboles de cerezo que dejaban caer agraciadamente sus pétalos danzantes al son de la pequeña brisa que se sentía, el escenario no acabaría de ser magnifico si no estuviera esa hermosa luna que iluminaba todo, acompañada por un millar de estrellas bañando el cielo. No podía creer lo que veía, bajo su vista y se vio a si misma**_ – _Oh por Dios_- _**sorprendida se reviso por completo, estaba totalmente intacta, ningún rasguño ni mancha de sangre, su ropa estaba como nueva y su cabello no se sentía pegote con sangre como hace unos momentos atrás.**_

Sakura: ¿Pero qué diablos está pasando? – _se acarició con su palma su cuello, no sentía el infernal dolor de antes y eso la tranquilizó bastante_- ¿Es un sueño? ¿He muerto? – _Se llevó sus manos a su boca de la impresión, arrugando sus ojos en un intento de retener sus lágrimas _– Como puede ser…aun no le he dicho a Sasuke-kun…- _se quejaba-_

¿Decirme que? – _se escuchó una voz proviniendo de su espalda_.

_**Sakura giro lentamente su cabeza para encontrarse con el dueño de esta, pero fue interrumpida por unos musculosos brazos que rodeaban todo su cuerpo desde atrás, esto hizo que su corazón rugiera y latiera a mil por hora.**_**  
**

Sasuke: ¿Qué no me has dicho, Sakura? – _susurró tiernamente el Uchiha mientras enterraba cada vez más su rostro en el cabello de la chica, aspirando su dulce fragancia y embriagándose en ella._

_Sakura se estremeció por completo y el rubor de sus mejillas la delataban completamente_- Sasuke-kun….- _suspiró y logró tranquilizarse un poco_- Yo…debería estar muerta…

_Sasuke la estrecho aún más a su cuerpo, amoldándola a él_ – Tú no iras a ningún lado sin mí, no te dejare partir- _besó su cabello._

_**Ella se sorprendió al escucharlo y logró de alguna forma zafarse de sus brazos, tomo su rostro y vio que tenía su sharingan activado, lo comprendió todo. **_  
**  
**_**-Se deprimió como nunca, no había sido un sueño y sabía lo que tenía que hacer-Debes dejar que me vaya, sabes que al utilizar esta técnica tu cuerpo se irá debilitando y tu chakra se ira consumiendo, puedes terminar hasta muerto**_-_acarició la mejilla de él y le sonrió con tristeza_- Esto puede hacernos peor… y lo sabes – _unas lágrimas traicioneras comenzaron a caer lentamente de su suave rostro_-  
**  
**_**El chico la miró con desesperación, la llevo contra un árbol y le besó intensamente, su rodilla se abrió camino entre las piernas de ella fin de que sus muslos quedaran sobre los suyos y una mano fue contra el pequeño bulto de su parte posterior, bajo el peto de ella.**_

_**Sakura cerró los ojos y comprendió que el toque de su piel contra la de ella la había mareado, se sintió débil y sus extremidades flaqueaban dejándose vencer y estando a merced del pelinegro**_-Sasuke…- _**la ojijade pronunció con respiración entrecortada, lo besó otra vez, esta vez mas lentamente, y eso solo intensifico el beso, las dos manos de Sasuke presionaron contra la espalda de ella, ayudándolos a sostenerse aún más firmes**_**.**

Sasuke: Sakura… no quiero alejarme de ti, no lo haré- l_a apretujó lo que más podía, olvidando por un instante que podría llegar a quebrarla si seguía haciéndolo_-déjame hacerte mía, déjame sentirte una vez- _susurró_-

**Ambos sabían que esto tendría que acabar tarde o temprano.**


	7. Donde estes tú

_**La chica no pudo soportarlo más y se acercó aun más a Sasuke, cayendo de rodillas. Él, sujetó su rostro entre sus manos y todo su cuerpo se estremeció. Se inclinó hacia ella y comenzaron a besarse frenéticamente, como si estuvieran hambriento el uno del otro, en la manera en que la gente puede estar hambrienta de comida sin haber probado bocado durante semanas.**_

_**Sakura bajó su mano por su ancha espalda, a pesar de la tela de su camisa, podía sentir sus músculos, tendones y huesos de la espalda mientras se movían. Las manos de ella parecían acomodarse a la topografía de Sasuke, al igual que sus labios.**_  
**  
**_**Ambos sentían como las hormonas los estaban dominando, El Uchiha le desató el sujetador antes de que ella se diera cuenta que tenía sus manos en su espalda.**_**  
**  
-Eres hermosa- _**pronunció él, manteniendo sus ojos fijos en ella y con el pelo cayéndole sobre la cara mientras sus manos acariciaban sus pechos y los pellizcaba suavemente, su boca siguió sus manos y comenzó a besarlos. Sintió el placer de ella al escuchar tímidos gemidos.**_

Sakura: Oh Dios, qué vergüenza- _tapo su boca al escucharse el gemido._

Sasuke: No – _le retiró suavemente las manos de su boca_- No me niegues tus dulces sonidos- _le lamió sensualmente el cuello, haciéndola gemir más_- Eres perfecta, simplemente perfecta.

_**La Kunoichi se encontraba aturdida, tenía la mente en blanco y la presión se le había ido a las nubes, sólo podía pensar en el grandioso hombre que estaba con ella y la hacía sentir de tal forma. Pronunció las palabras que tanto decía en sueños**_– Sasuke..hmm..-_se estremeció al sentir el tacto del chico acariciando sus pechos y besándolos repetidas veces_- Yo..ahh… yo…te…amo…- _**al pronunciar las palabras, Sakura se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y no hallaba qué hacer, quizás había destrozado el momento y el chico ya no sentiría interés por ella.**_

_**Sasuke la miró y en vez de contestarle se dirigió rápidamente a sus labios, perdía el control sobre él**_– ¿Control? ¿Qué control? AL DIABLO CON EL CONTROL- _pensó_-  
**  
**_**Sus dedos recorrieron desenfrenadamente el cuerpo de ella, acariciándola de una forma que hizo estremecerla y sentir pequeñas corrientes, los dedos de ella se aferraban fuertemente a los músculos de sus brazos, reaccionando de forma instintiva a cada caricia, gimiendo descontroladamente**_**.**

Sakura: Sasuke-kun!..ahh…- _comenzó a besarle el cuello y después su boca-_

_**Él noto la excitación y dejo que sus dedos se deslizaran hacia la parte baja de ella, notando la humedad**_– _sonrió y susurró sensualmente_- Esto te va a gustar aún más…- _**se hizo paso entre la braga de la chica, despojándola rápidamente de ella, eran lindas, pero un estorbo a su trabajo en estos momentos. **_  
**  
**_**Sakura lo miró y su nerviosismo llego a tal punto que cuando sintió los dedos del Uchiha entrando en ella, se estremeció de tal forma que pegó un chillido placentero**_- aaahh..ahhh…- _**Dios, él era un maestro o tenía un Don natural ya que sin dificultad, Sasuke encontró el centro del placer y comenzó a mover magistralmente sus dedos.**_**  
**  
**Sakura se sentía en otro planeta, pero sabía que quería más, al igual que él, quería viajar por varios planetas.**

Sakura: Por…favor….hazlo…Ya…Hm...-_susurró entre quejidos_-

Sasuke: Si te duele me avisas – _**el Uchiha estaba igual de excitado que ella y sabía que tampoco podía seguir soportándolo. Tomó su ropa inferior y se deshizo inmediatamente de ellas.**_

Sakura – Oh…no me dejes morir ahora por favor – _dijo irónicamente, ya que nunca había tenido una vista más fenomenal que esa_-  
**  
**_**Él sonrió con tristeza y se introdujo en ella en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Haciéndola pegar un chillido espectacular a sus oídos- **_

Sasuke: ¿Te duele?-_le preguntó preocupadamente_-

Hazlo de nuevo- _respondió Sakura pesadamente, le costaba mucho hablar- __  
_  
_**Entonces, empezó a moverse más y más rápido hasta que ella pensó que la iba a hacer pedazos, pero siguió. Sakura tuvo varios orgasmos seguidos y se sentía en el séptimo cielo, sus brazos estaban en la espalda de Sasuke y notó cómo se estremecía entero cuando llegó al orgasmo**_**.**

_Él la miró y susurró_- Te amo Sakura, lo he hecho por todos estos años y te prometo que nunca cambiará- _**le beso tiernamente y se tumbó en silencio sobre ella, estaban agotados y a ella no le importaba tenerlo encima. Quiso decir algo, pero estaba tan agitada que no hubiera hablado aunque su vida dependiera de eso. Que irónico sonaba.**_**  
**

Sasuke: No quiero que esto termine, ¡No así! – _deslizó su brazo alrededor de ella y la apretó a su cuerpo desnudo. __  
_

_**Ella se dejó llevar y recorrió con su mano su cabello negro y sedoso, acariciándolo tiernamente**_-

Sakura: Es así como debe ser, amor- _sonrió tristemente_-

**Sasuke la miró perplejo; así es como se veía.**

_**Se inclinó para besarla, y ella puso sus manos alrededor de su cuello. Se deseaban nuevamente, pero el chico se sintió mareado y estornudó sangre.**_

_**Sakura sabía lo que le ocurría y sabía que debía cuidarlo, sin importar que destrozara su corazón**_- Ya es hora, debes dejarme ir y volver a la realidad – _limpió tiernamente los restos de sangre que habían quedado en la cara de él_-

"Te deseo de nuevo."- _Dijo él, sonaba melancólico_.  
**  
**_**La chica empezó a llorar. La mano de Sasuke acarició su cara suavemente y le beso. Ahora ambos lloraban.**_

Sakura: no podemos, hazlo por mí…vete por favor…vete!! – _Tiró de él y le beso una última vez_-

Sasuke: Estaremos juntos, te he hecho un juramento, ya volveremos a vernos…Sakura. – _se limpió las lágrimas y se puso en pie, mirándola con ternura_-

Sakura: Sasuke…déjame ser tu ángel protector, déjame ser quien cuide de ti y esté contigo en todo momento… sonríe y permite a la gente entrar en tu corazón, yo ya estoy en él y no soy egoísta- _sonrió cálidamente con hermosas lágrimas en sus mejillas- vete, Te amaré por siempre_-

_**Sasuke quiso tocarla una vez más, y antes de pronunciar palabra comenzó a estornudar de nuevo, cayendo pesadamente al suelo y sintiendo como su cuerpo se debilitaba, sabía que no le quedaba nada de chakra. Miró desesperadamente a la pelirosa e intentó tocarla estirando su brazo**_- **SAKURA!**-

**El paisaje se hizo añicos y con eso la oscuridad volvió a gobernar**.

_**Se vio agachado con un peso en sus brazos. Bajó su mirada y la vio a ella, bañada en sangre y sin pulso. Era un cuerpo inerte.**_**  
**

Sasuke: Sa…kura…- _la abrazó suavemente_– Te amo….te amo…- _susurró con desesperación y la miró nuevamente, le beso la boca con ternura_- Espera…- _la depositó en el suelo_- Iré a vengarte y después nos volveremos a ver… de alguna forma.

_**Dicho esto, el Uchiha se puso en pie activando su sharingan y tomando su espada. Se encaminó lentamente hacia la oscuridad, esperando volver a encontrarse con su amada muy pronto. Era un juramento que no podía romper.**_**  
**

**Y así…dejó a su hermosa amada sin alma, yaciente en el suelo esperando su regreso, en una oscura habitación que habría de presenciar un juramento.**

**Vio luz y divisó algo.**

_**Una hermosa chica vestida de blanco con su larga cabellera rosa danzando al compás del viento. Se dio vuelta y le sonrió, levantando sus brazos con sus manos abiertas, invitándolo a tomar de ellas**_

Sakura: Estás aquí…

-_Sasuke sonrió_- Sabes que no puedo vivir en un mundo donde tú no estés-_pronunció suavemente levantando su brazo y dando un paso en dirección a ella_-

-------

Kakashi:... Hay que llevarlos a Konoha, tienen que se que ser honrados como debe ser. Él se ha deshecho de Orochimaru.- _Miró al rubio que se encontraba llorando a un lado de él y luego a los dos cuerpos tomados de las manos...notó que una lágrima corria por su propia mejilla_- Diablos...


End file.
